sims_big_brother100fandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 6 (U.S.)
| image = | seasonrun = | numberofhouseguests = 16 | winner = Jacqueline Johnson | runnersup = Thalia Molina | castphoto= | video= | previousseason = Big Brother 5 (U.S.) | nextseason = Big Brother 7 (U.S.) | season = 6 | version = United States | host = Julie Chen | prizemoney = $500,000 | numberofdays = 92|returnees = Connor Poe (BB7) Jacqueline Johnson (BB7) Micah Blum (BB7) Thalia Molina (BB7)}} is the 6th season of the broadcast edition of Big Brother (U.S.) and the 6th season overall. Twists * Previous Players: 8 previous players returned to compete * Cliques: The 16 houseguests were divided into 4 cliques. If a clique member won HOH, their entire clique was immune for the week. * Fake Double Eviction: The houseguests played a week of gameplay in one night and the 2 houseguest evicted would go to a Secret Suite and have a chance to return to the game. * Instant Eviction: No POV would be played this week and they would instantly evicted one of the nominees. * Triple Eviction: - On Week 8, a triple eviction took place, meaning a whole week of gameplay would happen in less than an hour. HouseGuests Shortlist Voting History Competition History Game History Week 1 The 8 newbies entered the game only to find out they'd be playing with 8 veteran players. Julie then announced that everyone would be divided into 4 cliques and if a member of your clique won HOH, you would be immune for the week. In the first HOH of the summer, Micah came on top and claimed victory. This meant the athletes, Thalia, Joe and Zae were all immune for the week. He had his eyes set on Abby because he and Thalia found her to be sketchy but Peaches had different plans in mind. She wanted Jared out for all he did in BB5 so she campaigned hard for him to go up. In the end, Micah nominated Abby as his target with Jasmine as a pawn. The Athletes and Popular clique made a Final 8 alliance. They kept all the power when Jacqueline won the POV. At first her plan was to keep it the same and evict Abby, but when Peaches made up a lie that Jared had claimed Jacqueline and Bret had sex, she quickly convinced Micah and Bret that they need to get Jared out, much to the dismay of Thalia. Jacqueline chose to use the POV on Jasmine and Jared was named the replacement nominee. Jared was then evicted by a 9-4 vote, with Thalia, Andrew, Jayson and Connor voting to save him. Week 2 Following Jared's eviction, Korynne won her first HOH in BB history keeping the popular clique, Peaches, Jacqueline and Bret immune for the week. She wanted to go after Mel and Andrew. Zae didn't think it was a good idea since they'd already lost one vet. Korynne went through with putting up Mel as her target with Jasmine as a pawn. In the POV competition, it was close between Mel and Tasha but it was Tasha who came on top defying the odds. The vets got together and decided to work together and this pushed Tasha to use the POV to save Mel, leaving Korynne to name Jayson as the replacement. At the end of the week, Jasmine was evicted 9-3. Week 3 Following Jasmine's eviction, the houseguests competed for HOH. In the end, Abby surprised everyone by winning the HOH competition. This kept the brains immune (Mel and Connor). With this power shift, the populars and athletes were freaking out. Peaches threw Thalia under the bus and revealed that she voted to evict Abby. Abby nominated Micah for nominating her and Thalia for voting to evict her. At the POV, Abby's plans to evict Thalia fell apart when she won HOH. She chose to save herself and under the influence of Connor, Abby chose to replace her with Bret. Bret was then evicted 10-1 with Jacqueline voting in his favor. Week 4 Part 1 Following Bret's eviction, Joe won HOH. He had his eyes set on Abby after she proved she was capable of winning competitions. He nominated her with Tasha as a pawn. Thalia went on to win her 2nd POV. She chose to keep her ally's nomiantions in tact. Abby was evicted 10-0 but Julie told her to head backstage because she had news to come. Julie also revealed to the houseguests that it was a Double Eviction. Part 2 Following Abby's eviction, Micah won HOH in the double eviction. He nominated Andrew and Tasha for eviction but when Thalia won her 3rd POV in a row, she and Joe pressured Micah and Jacqueline into blindsiding Peaches. Both of them didn't know if the plan was a good idea. When Thalia used the POV on Andrew, Micah gave in and put Peaches on the block. The vote was split down the middle 4-4 leaving Jacqueline as the deciding vote. She ended up betraying the Popular clique and evicting Peaches. Peaches was then evicted 5-4. Julie told Abby and Peaches that it was a fake double eviction and they would move into the secret suite where they can spy on their fellow houseguests. At the end of the week, America would vote on one of them to return to the game. Week 5 Part 1 Following Peaches' eviction, Connor won his first ever HOH. He chose to target Jayson due to not believing he voted to keep Peaches. He nominated Thalia as a pawn because he didn't like her. He went on to also win POV and kept his nominations in tact. By the end of the week, the house all agreed that Jayson was shady and he ended up being evicted 8-0. Part 2 Following Jayson's eviction, Julie revealed to the Secret Suite inhabitants that the viewers had voted for Peaches to return to the game in a close vote. Peaches returned to the house only to recieve a mixed response, some very happy to see and some very mad to see her back. Week 6 Following Peaches' return, she won the HOH competition. She was out for blood with Micah, Joe and Thalia. Jacqueline kept her convinced that she voted to save Peaches but still wanted to try and save her 3 allies. She tried to push Peaches to target Mel, Andrew and Tasha but her attempts failed when she nominated Joe and Thalia for eviction. Julie then came on the screen and revealed it was an instant eviction and that they would immediately evict Thalia or Joe with no POV take place. Tasha, Andrew and Mel tried to save the vet and evict the newbie but their votes didn't matter when everyone else voted to evict Joe. Week 7 Following Joe's eviction, Micah won his 3rd HOH competition. He had his eyes set on Peaches. He nominated her with her best friend Korynne as a pawn. However when Peaches won POV, he had to change his target to Korynne who was originally his pawn. He named Mel as the replacement nominee and even though Peaches and Zae thought they had Connor and Jacqueline against Mel but when Jacqueline flipped her vote to evict Korynne, she blamed it on Connor having the minority pinned against themselves. In the end, Korynne was evicted 4-3. Week 8 Part 1 Following Korynne's eviction, Zae won HOH. Him and Peaches wanted to avenge Korynne and targeted Micah and Thalia for eviction. Zae then went on to also win POV and he chose to keep his nominations in tact. Then Julie told the houseguests that it was a TRIPLE EVICTION and 3 people would be leaving the house. Micah then got evicted 6-0. Part 2 Following Micah's eviction, Thalia won HOH with a vengeance. She nominated Zae and Peaches with Tasha as her pawn. Tasha won POV and Thalia had to name Andrew as the replacement, leaving him nominated in a triple for the second time. In the end, everyone but Connor voted to save Andrew and Peaches and Zae were evicted, 3-1-0. Week 9 Following Zae and Peaches' eviction, Jacqueline won her first HOH of the summer. She wanted to target the trio of Mel, Tasha and Andrew. She nominated Mel and Andrew for eviction. Mel won the POV and Tasha was named in her place. Andrew was then evicted 3-0. Week 10 Following Andrew's eviction, Thalia won HOH again and at first wanted Connor out but after he promised to be loyal to her and Jacqueline, she chose to target Mel and Tasha. Thalia won the POV and kept the nominations the same. Mel was then evicted 2-0 for being a competition threat. Week 11 Following Mel's eviction, Connor won his second HOH. He nominated Tasha and Thalia for eviction. Thalia then won the POV and saved herself, Jacqueline went up by default. Thalia then chose to stay loyal to Jacqueline and evicted Tasha, giving her 4th place again. Week 12 Following Tasha's eviction, Thalia won the first part of the FHOH. Connor then beat Jacqueline in Part 2 but Thalia won the final part in the end, giving her the Final HOH. She chose to stay loyal to her original alliance and evicted Connor. This made her and Jacqueline the F2. Finale The Jury Trivia * This is the second season to have an all female Final 2. * This is the first season to last 92 days. Category:Seasons Category:USA Seasons Category:Seasons with Returning Players